


Blue Blood & Black Heart

by Morrigan_the_Nightmare_Queen



Category: A Dance With Rogues (ADWR)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_the_Nightmare_Queen/pseuds/Morrigan_the_Nightmare_Queen
Summary: A story of a woman, whose world was shattered to pieces in just one night, and man, whose life is to change drastically, because of it
Relationships: Princess/Vico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

First he saw her in big inner garden of the castle. Heavy silks and velvets wrapped around fragile figure, tiny feet hidden in soft embroidered shoes. She was playing in garden with her trusted friends and servants. Swings were taking her so high that she could touch the clouds with her fingertips. Just like a little bird. How old was she then? Maybe fifteen? Sixteen? Too young to be called a woman, but too old for a child too. Wisdom hidden in deep aquamarine eyes with long lashes. 

Next time it was in winter, so much time after. Now she was hidden in furs, black sable matching her midnight coloured hair. She was sad then and it almost broke his heart. She was… tired. Every piece of her soul wanted to be far away from perfumed nobility dressed like flock of peacocks. They drank for her health and wellbeing. At least they said so. Hundreds of cruel eyes were stripping her down to the soul trying to find a match for her. To find a place in their games. He hated them. And even more he hated those few who tried to demand something from her, was it a dance or a kiss, placed on petite white hand. 

This time… this would be the last time. Her father made a wrong step. People were dying. Good people, bad people. Smell of death was haunting. This was the last mistake of a bloodthirsty king. He waa a tyrant. And she was nothing more than a pretty face. He could do that. 

He came with the chaos, unnoticed. Looked one last time into the eyes of a girl who wanted to see the ocean. And unsheathed blades. Soldiers were everywhere, red and blue departing together at their last journey. No one would even bother making separate graves for them. They'll meet in hell.

He watched how blood was flooding the castle rooms, heard the screams of innocents. But it didn't bother him. His target was in the very heart of this labyrinth. But he was late. From dusky gallery he saw how kings head rolled down the marble stairs. The victorious soldier of red and black held his bloodied sword. He did not deserve this victory. 

He has to leave now. There was nothing there to hold his interest. But then she appeared. She was standing right there, eyes wide open in horror, as she watched her father's death. So tiny compared to her huge golden cage. They were chasing her. They tore her dress. They wanted her head. His grip on blade tightened. No. Her last breath belongs to him.

She knew the castle well, soon only two most stubborn soldiers were chasing her. He grinned. Just two tired men in heavy armour. First one died fast, a simple stab under the ribs stopped his heart for good. Second one tried fighting, even hit him once. Ended up with a crimson gush on his neck. Time for the main target.

She was exhausted, strength was leaving her. She leaned on a wall shaking from fear and pain. It was so easy to put her to sleep. Was his grasp on her fragile neck a little stronger and she would have never woke up again. Now to find a place. He couldn't just leave her here, her body was too precious to be thrown in a common pit with the others. He took her body in his arms. She was as light as a child. 

Finally they were far enough from the sounds of battle and screams of dying. She was sleeping peacefully. Lips were slightly parted, little teeth shining in red mouth. Long black lashes throwing shadows on pale cheeks. An angel. He took out his blade. Too bad that she had to die. At least it would be fast. Dagger stopped, leaving only a small red cut. Did she, really? With her weakness and beauty and - he closed his eyes - her innocence. 

He wanted to see her smile. To hear her laugh. Feel her breath. He wanted her to live. He touched her messed up hair and smiled bitterly. She would be impossible to hide. They know how she looks, they will find her. He will break her cage and show her where to fly. He will teach her how to fight, how to survive. Sadly she will have to grow up so fast. And… she will have to hate him. More than anything else. Let her hatred fuel her, move her, make her live. That would be the price they both will pay. 

But then… she opened her eyes. Those dreamy aquamarine eyes with bright playful sparkles. And he knew he will burn in hell for what he would do. 

* * *

Two figures were running the rainy Betancurian streets. One male, one female. Woman was stumbling at her feet or stopping sometimes, painfully catching a few deep breath. Man cursed and pulled her by the hand every time.

_"Now, what do we have here…" "Everyone is dead." "You are the only one alive."_

Elle was dragged through dark streets, thin fabric of her clothes soaking wet. Tears stopped long time ago, now only rare silent cries were clutching her chest. This can't be happening, not to her! She will wake up in her bed and it will all turn out to be just a bad dream. Won't it?...

_"What's your name?"_

_"Elle… Princess Ellena Thunderwolf of Betancuria…"_

Her thighs and stomach were hurting. As well as bruised back and strained shoulders. She desperately tried to concentrate on something else. But thoughts were always leaning to questions, flooding her mind. Why did he ask for her name? Why did he do it to her? Why was she still alive then? And why was he looking at her like that?.. As if he hated and cared at the same time. 

_"Your little brain will never get over it." "We need to leave, I heard footsteps." "Take this."_

Madman… That man was scaring her. He was not a soldier and did not seem like simple robber either. Maybe someone hired him to kidnap her? But then there was no point in doing this to her! Even giving her spare dress was unnecessary! 

Elle tripped again, knees and palms painfully hit the paving. She sobbed. Please, let it all be a nightmare. Ellena wiped a stray tear off her cheek with the shaking hand. Has it always been so clumsy? And head was weirdly light… She suddenly felt so tired. Darkness flooded her vision. Nothing would happen is she rests just a bit. Right?

* * *

Elle, Ellie, Lena… Sweet little Ellena. Of course he knew her name, everyone knew it. Everyone knew her face, her voice, her manner of speech. Girl was loved. People had high hopes for the time she would become the new Queen. But not anymore. Her kingdom was conquered, family murdered, castle flooded by blood and her life… her life was ruined. Elle was dragged through rain and mud of Northern Becanturia into the life she did not deserve. And it was his fault. 

Vico was trying his best to not turn around and say her that he is sorry, she did not deserve it, he will hide her and beg until she forgives him. This was not how he wanted it to happen! She was crying. If only she was fighting or screaming at least, it would have made everything easier. But she, innocent child, was only crying and looking at him with such **_fear_ **. Vico felt desperate. What if Nath refuses to hide her? Then he would have to hide her himself and damage her even more. Also she wouldn't last long like that, girl needs to rest. She already fell out of breath a few times, poor thing.

"Girl, stop studying your feet! Or would you like Dhorn studying your…" He hoped that a little mockery will make Elle angry and she will gain some speed, but no answer followed. She must have been sobbing again. Vico looked past his shoulder and froze. Time seemed to stop for a moment. He watched how her eyes rolled back and girl fell on the stones. Her skin was cold and pale, as if rain has washed the colours out. Ellena was completely withered after what happened during night.

Man rushed towards Elle, scooping her little body from the ground. No, he can't let her die like that! He can't let her die at all! "Fuck! Birdie, Elle, stay with me..." Vico was murmuring while looking for a weak spot on her neck, where usually blood was pulsating. Soon her heartbeat lightly hit his fingers. Good… she was alive. Rhythm was weak, slow, but steady. Deep unconscious, but alive. He brushed off a few stray locks of hair from her face. "Hold on, birdie… I'll take you to a safe place…" If Nathan refused to hide her now, Vico will strangle old man with his bare hands. 

Soon Ellena was carefully wrapped in his cloak and cradled in his arms. She won't find out. She must not know about any of it. It didn't took Vico much effort to pick her up. _'Like a bride, but wedding went wrong.'_ No, bad time for jokes. Lucky for him the streets were empty. Whole city guard was too busy with Dhorn near Castle and people were too afraid to leave homes. Even whores hid and those were among the bravest citizens, knowing what they usually deal with. 

South from the market, then right, to the other side of the building and finally Vico was standing in front of locked inn door with darkened windows. Good thing Nathan closed it for today, Family did not need accidental witnesses after all. He kicked the door. Repeatedly. There were people inside, why could no one hear it! By the time the lock clicked and opened, he was already boiling with icy fury. Sleepy guard rubbed his eyes. "Vico? The hell are you…" mans eyes widened when he saw unconscious girl "The fuck, who is she?"

"Name's Elle, Princess' maid, the only survivor, Move aside already!"

Guard made a step aside and held door open. He did not even tried hiding his surprise. Vico rushed towards the stairs, but stopped for a moment. "Nathan's there?" 

"He is, but they're holding a meeting there, he won't…"

"Then he'll have to stop it for a moment!" Meeting? Even better, no need to call the heads of Family later, everything will be decided here and now. 

Second floor was empty. On the third two more idiots tried stopping him, but had to give up. Vico kicked the door open, startling people inside the room. On of the attendants, big man with angry look clenched his fist and breathed in to start shouting, but was stopped by another man in his fifties. "Wait, Alfons. I _believe_ Vico _had_ a good _reason_ to interrupt us." 

_"Give me at least one reason to not let him tear you apart at the spot."_ Rogue learned to read his way of speech long time ago. He has to make them keep her. Make her useful somehow. Think Vico, you're used to lying after all. He smirked and pulled on straight face. "Tell your guards to get out. And if I notice someone eavesdropping I'll handle him his ears back." It worked. Poor bastards went pale and a sparkle of interest appeared in Nathan's eyes. Old men briefly nodded to guards by the door sending them off. So far everything was according to plan. Vico put unconscious girl on the couch and removed fabric covering her face. He could only hope that no one noticed that his fingers lingered on her cheek a little longer. 

"Was it necessary to bring here your new cunt?" Angry female voice broke a moment of silence. For a moment Vivo felt a strong urge to make it's over shut up for good. Lucky for him Alfons was faster. "Hold on Cata, if I'm not mistaken girl looks just like our little Princess." 

Cata, who just a moment ago was blending with the shadows, winced and leaned on nearby bookcase crossing her arms oh her chest. "That does not change my question. Why the fuck is she here?"

Time to shine. Give them something they'll believe, Vico. "She'll be our back-up. A trick up our sleeve. Dhorn might have conquered country, but they'll never be recognized as lawful rulers. But this girl gives them all the chances to become them. Think about that: if they become a big threat for us, we'll strike a bargain with them. They give us freedom, we give them power." 

Alfons knitted his brows. "Considering they killed her royal parents I am very surprised she's alive. How did you come across her?"

"Dhorn chased her to kitchens. Right into my very hands. Bastards didn't knew when they got into." Vico pulled on the most proud smirk he could. At least that part was true. 

He knew Nathan would see through his cover if he showed weakness. Old man sighed, giving him and Elle uncertain look. But he already decided in her favour. "At the very least that sounds reasonable enough. I would prefer her alive too, Family never had issues with the crown. If we place her back on the throne she might be just as useful as the Dhorn and grateful for the help." 

"Oh please, Nathan, do we really got to risk our necks for one useless whore? We can sell her to Dhorn right away, there is no other use of her!" Cata came to that very decision Vico wanted to hear. Now he could carefully lead the argument to idea he wanted. 

"And what if she proved her worth?"

"How the hell are you gonna do that, Vico, except selling her ass in harbours?"

"Train her as one of us. Worth a shot. She is small, quiet, charming, was taught how to fight back in castle, most of our people did now know even that when they started!"

"Cut it down, both of you.” Vico eyed how Nathan moved aside rest of a cloak, covering Ellena. “She is under my protection now. We will leave her as one of our members, so when the need comes she will loyally follow an order of giving in to Dhorn. And I do believe my decision does not need further decision. You are dismissed, Cata. Alfons, walk her to the exit. Vico. You will stay. I want you to tell everything you saw at the castle.”

“Good luck, sneaky boy.” Woman couldn’t hold back from snickering. Sometimes Vico wondered why did he even sleep with her. Tall, angry, personality worse than banshee and screaming just as loud. Oh, right. She was always available. Even ditched Tony for him. Tony… his brother, even not in blood, was too good for this demon woman anyway. 

Rogue watched how Family lieutenants left the dimmed room and felt atmosphere changing. It suddenly got more chilly. Elle groaned painfully in her sleep and pulled cloak tighter around her fragile body. Vico reached out to cover her, but stopped right in time. No… he has no right to touch her. If he wants her to hate him, these feelings had to disappear. His gaze strayed across little figure, small hands clenched into fists, tightly squeezed pale lips. Ellena looked almost like a doll or a painting that came to life. 

“Now, back to the point.” Cold voice of Master Nathan threw him out of unwanted daydream. “What did you see?”

“Dhorn surrounded the castle, came in from the side of servants wing, killing everyone who was in. I went right after them.”

“King?”

“As dead as everyone else. She really is the only survivor. Am I free to go now?”

“A bit of patience.” Old man walked to the door and turned key in lock. Next one was heavy curtain on the window. Vico felt almost trapped. Crap, he was not prepared to this. Nathan went on again. “For the last few years you were if not the only one taking missions in castle. Every time excusing yourself with one of your girls being a part of serving. How safe it is for me to assume that the real reason is now sound asleep wrapped in your own cloak?”

There was no way out. Nath knew. He figured it out. Old man knew from the very moment Vico entered the room. There was not a damn point denying it, now that she was finally safe. Rogue closed his eyes for a moment. “Yes.”

“How long?”

“Since first mission.”

“Why did you go there?”

“If she was to die, then by my hand.” Those soldiers had no fucking right to even touch her, not to mention taking her life! 

“Why is she alive then?”

“Changed my mind.” If he ever even wanted her to die, then yes, he did change his mind. This questioning was a pure torture for Vico. Nathan was making him confess things that he tried to chase off.

“Did you touch her?”

His heart stopped. A wave of emotions rushed through Vico’s face. Pain, grief, love, care, regret all mixed in one strained look. He knew Nathan saw it. He knew old man understood it, at least partly. Answer was short. “...Yes”

“Why?”

“She needs a reason to get stronger. And live. Evil foreigners are good, but… something personal would work better.”

Head of the Family crossed arms on his chest. For a minute he was studying the rogues face, keeping the silence, occasionally broken with screams or sounds from the outside. How could he stay so calm? Finally he spoke. “Girl reminded me of my daughter. Same age, same face. And her death would be just as stupid and unnecessary. She will be protected here, until we know if she is worth teaching. But on one condition.” He moved his face closer to rogues ear, lowering voice to cold whisper. “If I find out, that you are trying to claim, or make her your own against her will, your life will end at that very moment.”

“Yes… Sir.”

* * *

Ellena woke up screaming, cold sweat rolling down her forehead and mixing with tears. She could still hear screams of her own people, sounds of iron cutting into flesh, smell blood and gore on stones of her home’s corridors. And feel cruel strong arms pinning her to them, dark eyes locking with hers with an unreadable emotion, her gentle flesh being torn. That all could not be real, it had to be a nightmare! She tried wiping her tears, then getting up to go into her mothers room, like she used to do, but someone help her in place. Realisation was slowly coming. This was not her bed. Not her room. Not her home. Everything was real… 

She started shaking, but someone wiped tears off her cheek with a warm hand and hugged her. She felt her hair being petted. And voice. It was unfamiliar, but warm and comforting. Woman holding her telling her to calm down, that bad dream will pass. Elle hugged her and sobbed. After her breath restored she quietly asked.

“Where… where am I?”

“You are in a Bear Pit, little one. You’ll be safe here.” Woman answered while holding her.

“How did I get here?”

“Vico brought you just a few hours ago. Don’t you remember?”

Elle shook her head. She remembered only a few fragments of all the hell that happened to her. “No…” 

“It’s all right. You will remember yesterday. Now go back to sleep. will you?” Woman gently tucked her back into bed and pulled blanked up. Yes, sleep did sound like a good idea…

Last thought before Elle sank back into dreaming was that his name was Vico. And he owed her answers.


	2. Taking first tasks

Gleaming ambers in furnace were slowly going black. Ellena looked around once more. Two beds, one always empty, one chest of drawers, a few flower pots and a tub with warm water. That was the room where once she was placed. And where she had stayed for the last six month. Kitchen was on the right side, room of Chella, the woman in charge of everything, on the left. Elle could swear that she was able find anything there with her eyes closed and hands tied behind her back. 

Girl pulled the sheets tighter around her. No, it was still to early to get up, but sleep already left her. She sighed. Again… Her nightmares never left for too long. They appeared soon after that rogue,  _ Vico _ , brought her here. First two weeks were the worst. Elle was waking up screaming or crying for help, tearing her own skin with nails and teeth, afraid to fall asleep. Later it became better. Dark dreams of death and blood were not touching her anymore. Images of being surrounded with fire too. But not the ones where she was molested. That scared her to death. 

She had no clue how she survived it. Thanks to Chella, probably. The queen of this steaming kingdom. And her foster mother now. Kind woman was calming her down and making her sleeping potions at worst nights. Also she was teaching Ellena and putting her to work. Just a year ago a simple idea of scrubbing the floors and tables, or washing dishes would make her laugh, but now she did not have much choice. 

_ 'And no one taught me to be ungrateful…' _ came through her mind, while she was getting out of warm bed and putting on simple sturdy dress. Elle casted a quick look on an old cracked mirror. Now instead of full cheeked child she looked at a face of young woman with beautiful, but extremely tired and sad face. She pulled hair into tail. And apparently very pronounced cheekbones. 

Yes, life was hard. But no harder than life of her own people outside. Hells hounds, she even managed to befriend a few people, was there even a reason to be sad? Elle slipped out of her room and fished out a lockpick, badly crafted out of an old hairpin. Yes, there was. She was trapped. She had no idea what was happening outside. No one was telling her, except rumours. And she couldn't sleep. 

Lock clicked. Ellena blinked a few times in disbelief. She… she did it. She was free, at least for a moment! Now carefully, better not scream, or they'll find her too soon. She lightly pushed the door. Sweet familiar smell of wet stone reached her nose. It felt almost nostalgic. Girl smiled bitterly. For how long has she been a prisoner and never noticed it? Month? Or years? Anyway. First she would visit a temple, in case there really were Gods there, then her home castle and then a quick look around to know general social state. 

She opened the door only wide enough to squeeze through. Heart was racing. Now they won't stop her from going where she wanted. Elle stopped just a few steps away from entrance and turned her face to the sky, feeling heavy raindrops on her skin. 

"Elle?" Familiar voice from behind startled her. Oh no. Dumb, dumb idea, she had to run right after she got out! "Elle, wait, come back!" Chella was going after her. How did she wake up, Elle was so careful!

"No! I don't want to hide like a rat any longer! You won't close me again, I have to do something!" Ellena didn't notice how she began crying from anger and despair. Chella smiled and took her by the hand. "That won't be needed anymore." 

"Wh-what..." For a moment girl froze. So much time wasted for waiting and all she really had to do was proving that she had skills. And, perhaps, that her personality was stronger than a feather. 

"You will get it once. Now go back and try to sleep a bit. Nathan would like to talk to you in the morning." 

Elle threw her hands over woman's neck and for some time was quietly sobbing into her shirt. Finally, she did it, she got out and no one was angry at her. Now her life will change.

Soon she was back in her bed, sleeping dreamlessly. For the first time in a long, long time.

In the morning she was called to Master Nathan, just as Chella said. At first Ellena was afraid of him. His face and intentions were unreadable, but, watching how everyone respected him, old man must have been a good leader. She barely restrained from taking notes, while he was talking. People who took her in were a mafia of sorts. Being one of them now she could always expect help and protection. But, since everything came with a price she had to prove her worth first. Which meant studying and passing a few tests. As Master Nathan told usually it took years, but considering Elle's special situation rules were bent. 

Girl walked outside and pulled hood of a cloak over her head. Ellena had no idea how it came into her possession, but it felt warm and fabric was thick enough to keep the rain away. Seven lessons… Hmm, and where should she start? Once she used to be good at fencing, so maybe a fighting one? But everyone could recognize her, so disguise would be important… Also the stealth one sounds useful, considering all new skills she would have to pick and use. Elle sighed and walked back to kitchens for the basket. First one was shopping. 

Shop running came to end only at noon. Elle checked her list. Simple leather suit - check. Sturdy long lasting boots - check. A knife and a shortsword - also check! Simple dress was nice and comfortable, but from practical point it lacked everything. Just as pretty little shoes she was wearing. Elle could swear they were made to let in all the water from the streets on purpose. 

Streets… Girl stopped and eyed the castle peeking from over the roofs. When she was young, her parents set a whole cortege of soldiers and servants to show her the city. Some people were angry, some were amused, but the most she remembered one little girl and her grandmother who gave her a bouquet of wildflowers. These people were hopeful. After them many people came and asked her to take place on the throne and rule wisely, stop the wars and help the poor. And now… What could Elle do now? 

A stray tear wetted her cheek and fell on the pavement. She will fight. Alone or with help, she will free her people and her country. Even if it meant killing every Dhorn. 

Ellena pulled cloak tighter around her. It was getting chilly. 

* * *

"I'm not afraid… this is just darkness… I'm not afraid…" Elle indeed was not afraid. She was terrified. Thick, pitch black darkness, followed by sounds of small rat claws on the stones and distant splashes of water, or whatever substance was that, was even worse than beast Hatori made her fight just a day before. Or that beggar suddenly attacking her a week and half prior. Hells hounds, even when Dhorn first stopped and questioned her, Elle was not that scared. The fact that she could accidentally meet someone did not ease the tension at all. 

It's been two week since that life changing meeting with Master Nathan and, so far, girl's progress was surprisingly good. Caron, her only friend, taught let lockpicking and Elle perfected it. She liked training with Hatori and his student, just as much as she liked helping them with tea shop. They were calm. She liked disguising herself and sneaking to various parts of the city, even though to do it first time she had to fight back the beggar. Why did he even attack her? She bought him clothes and was ready to trade, but no, he decided to take her too. Elle shuddered. Hell no.

But sewers were the worst. Drago, man that let her in, said that certain creatures inhabited it and now girl was ready to run as fast as possible ignoring all rules. She was making small steps, one at a time, with a hand withdrawn ahead. She even tried remembering and marking turns and corners,but still got lost. Ellena was close to crying. She will die here and no one would mourn her. 

Suddenly a weak flash of light drew her attention. Girl sneaked to it. It did not matter who it could have been at that point, she just needed help. But, instead of a room she ended up on a gallery surrounded by something that once was water. Right across a small room where a few men were talking in hushed voices. Elle bit her lip. Dhorn soldiers. Red and black was peeking from under cloaks. Her ears caught some words about justice, thieves, guild and murder. Oh no… they were spying on the Family! 

Elle restarted back to sewers. Now she had no right to die there, Master Nathan had to know about it. Spies! Here! Among most careful people that were hiding in a crowd on a sunny day! That seemed ridiculous to her. Fear left for a moment, giving room to determination. Depth of hell, she was angry. She was so angry that!...

Her face met with the back of some man. Oh great. Not only she got lost again, but also she ran into someone presumably hostile. Oh, and a few more around, two or three. Wonderful. Man slowly turned around and Elle made a small note that he was pretty handsome. He eyed her up and down, brows lifted in honest surprise, but his question got surprised her. "Newbie in Family?"

"Uhm… yes."

He visibly relaxed. "Phew, that's good. First time here?"

"Yes. Supposed to pass another lesson."

Man took Elle by the shoulder and walked back to entrance to room, almost laughing. "Turn right from here, then left, all the way down and again to the left, through the small room with ladder and you'll get to the Hideout. And, of course: you saw nothing here."

"Thank you! That's for sure!" Elle grinned back and waved her hand leaving. At least something went better than always. Shame on her that she did not ask his name though… but, doesn't matter, will ask someone else!

Turn, turn, turn, how many turns were there! She kicked off another rat trying to bite through her boot and after one more turn ran onto a… bridge? Well, catacombs were big. Rat fell dead pierced by an arrow. Elle smiled. She came where she was supposed too. Two archers greeted her, just as a bored swordsman near an arch of sorts. It's hit or miss now, she was said to find Alfons inside. If only she knew who that even was…

* * *

Vico woke up near dawn. Sky changed its colour from dull grey to pale pink. Even rain behind the window glass seemed less tiring. He turned on his side and smiled. She was peacefully sleeping right next to him, bathed in warm morning light. Sleepy smile playing on intoxicating wine coloured lips, raven coloured hair all messed up. His fingers gently brushed over her cheek, moving black locks aside. Heavenly beautiful. His one and only. 

Her eyelids flinched, still sleep misty eyes found his. Those deep ocean coloured eyes hidden under long lashes. Elle smiled. "Hey there…" her voice was hoarse after long night, but soft and warm.

"Good morning…" Vico caressed her face, watching how girl slowly relaxed into his touch. He knew whole her body and soul, but every single time she found a way to blow him off his feet. Just like now. 

Ellena cuddled closer to him, her bare skin touching his, warming her little body with the lovers heat. It was a need to hold her close, to protect her, as if there was nothing more important than that. Vico wished he could stay like that forever with her. He buried his face in her hair.

"I love you…"

Sudden noise woke him up. Sleepy smile of Ellena was wiped off with cold reality. It was still a few hours till sunrise. Room was dark, cold, empty. Just like it used to be before. Vico groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. "Fuck… to hell with that, not again…" 

These dreams have been reoccurring every once in a while for a few month. Ever since birdie was taken under protection of the Family. Vico was slowly going insane. That girl stormed into his life, broke everything and hid in her little wooden shell. They were keeping her in, as far as he knew. Maybe it was for the best. Dhorn went crazy and placed so many patrols on the streets, that she wouldn't stay unnoticed for too long. 

Vico got up and walked to the window. It was raining. As always. Cold air tingled bare skin. A few more nights like that, and he will tell Nath to go fuck himself and steal her out. His gaze stopped on messed sheets and turned over glass with whatever was there. Cata has already left. Good for her, after this dream Vico would've thrown her out anyway. He chuckled. He got rid of all his wenches, but not her, Kitty must be feeling special. If only she knew. Though, she probably did, as her jealousy was going beyond any possible borders.

Ah shit, he won't be able to sleep any longer anyway. Vico pulled over pants that just a few hours ago were carelessly thrown off. He wanted to get drunk. Or at least to watch people walking around to get rid of thoughts. Also his brother in arms, that goddamn smuggler, said that he'll be back in city for a few weeks. Wasn't that a reason to check on his well-being and a stay for round or two on the home base of Family? Of course it was!

From all the Family only a few knew where Vico lived and half of them were dead already. He made sure that finding him was hard. But there came his another pride. From where he stayed he could easily leave without being noticed. Using roofs for example. Or system of catacombs, connecting sewers and long forgotten tombs, that he knew just as good as his palm. 

Hideout welcomed him with noise. Lots of familiar people were either sharing secrets or showing off. A lair of Family, the secret kingdom of assassins, thieves and smugglers. Vico smirked. That was his real home. 

He dropped on one of the chairs in an improvised tavern. But so expected rest was still so away. His feelings got startled. "Hello, darling…" female voice murmured in his ear, while female hand slipped down his chest to the stomach. "You haven't been here for a while. Have you forgotten about me?" Vico grinned and closed his eyes, letting woman place kisses on his neck and jawline. Lower and lower. What was her name? Did it even matter, though, when he bedded her? It felt… pleasant. 

Soft lips moved down his chest. Rogue wanted her to go on, wanted Elle… Elle. Her face with gentle smile and shining eyes appeared in front of his own, ruining the moment. Shit. Vico groaned and caught girls face by the chin. Stupid wench couldn't be even compared to Elle's beauty. Woman smiled, her fingers brushed over his crotch.

"Want me to do something else?"

"I want you to leave before I cut off this pretty head of yours." She was making him almost sick. Just like any other woman right now.

"Vico, I…"

"Leave. Now." He pushed her face away. Woman gave him a dirty disappointed look. Whore would have to look for fun

elsewhere. Vico leaned back into chair letting chatter flow around him. Till his ear caught a small talk between two thieves.

“Have you seen that new girl?”

“Which one?” Family took in new wench? He’ll need to check her out, maybe she’ll be good enough to forget about… about everything. 

“That Nathan sent here.”

“And what’s with her?”

“Did Dhorn rip out her eyes?! She’s a fucking angel, people can’t have eyes of that colour! Turn around idiot, there she’s standing!”

Eyes? Vico stormed through the tavern. It couldn’t be her, they were lying, she was safely hidden back there! But what if it was her? He had to know. 

He froze at the spot just a few steps away. It was her. She had lost some weight, her face became sharper, and she was wearing cheaper, way cheaper and it made him angry, clothes, but it was Ellena. She was leaning on the wall, breathing heavily, probably after running. Vico noted that dark shadows appeared under her eyes. Was she sleeping? No, fuck that, why was she in the Hideout at the first place? Why did Nath said him nothing that she’ll start her training? That sleazy old snake… 

Vico chuckled. There he was, staring at her, like teen boy at his crush. If anyone noticed, it would have started rumors. Though, with rumors about Elle being his woman, no one would dare even looking at her. That was worth trying.

He pushed Elle into the wall, pinning her down, and placed his knee in between her thighs. Girl yelped and tried to move away, but he blocked her way by putting hand next to her head. Even now she was looking godly, almost tempting. Vico pulled out lock of hair from behind her ear and twirled in his fingers. All those dreams of him came to mind. He grinned.

So that was how caged animals felt. Why did it need to be tat exact man, of all the people in the Family? She was trapped! In a room full of people, being fully exposed to public, there was no one to notice how she was getting harrased. And that bastard was smiling! Girl averted eyes to the side, desperately looking for ideas. Vico gently pulled her back by the lock in his fingers, locking their eyes. It was a shame she was that scared. His own shame.

“If that isn’t my little little birdie.” he went for his best mocking face. “Nice to see you’ve finally found the way in.”

There was no way out of this, he was way stronger. Ellena shifted uncomfortably. She’ll just get stripped down and taken right there. There was no regret in those dark eyes, only fun, as if he had just pulled the best prank ever. She muttered quietly. “Hello… Vico…”

For Vico her voice sounded like music. He’d love hearing girl saying his name in a way different tone, but how could she now. It was surprising enough that Elle didn’t spit in his face or try to draw knife and stab him. It would have made everything so much easier. He just had to go according to the plan. She hates him, he protects her, easy as orange. Rogue grinned.

“I’ve missed you too. Think I could get a smoochie?” Wait, the fuck he had just blurted out? Girl would be a fucking sait, if he wouldn’t get slapped after that kind of offer. 

Elle blinked at him dubiously a few times. She felt deep blush from all the shame and anger crippling from her face and down the neck. She could try kicking him in the groin and running away, but no one around would help her, why would they. Decision was made faster than Vico could move away from her.

Man felt her lips lingering on his cheek for a moment that seemed an eternity, long lashes brushing over his cheekbone. Princess pulled back and blushed even deeper, smiling awkwardly. Vico touched his cheek, unaware of staring her down. His guilt had just struck one more blow at him.

He cleared his throat. Things were getting too awkward. “Nathan likes you, did you know that?”

A short nod and a small chuckle. Elle remembered tough old man. Of course she knew. Deep inside him was a big warm heart. “He has a funny way of showing that.”

“Guess he likes having a Royal in the gang. But don’t let it get in your little head. The whore houses were full of cunts like you before the Dhorn came.”

Vico noticed how she shrank suddenly, face changing in disgust. At first he thought that she hated him, but that was too wrong. Elle hated herself. Ever since that time she was feeling unbearably dirty and broken. She whispered to herself. “Why… why are you so mean…”

His heart skipped a beat. He really had no right to be that cruel to her. But there was no other way. “You probably remind him of his daughter.” Vico paused. No he had to ease the mood somehow before she cries, or else he’d break too. So he added in a hushed conspiracy tone, making it sound more goofy than insulting. “Or maybe he just likes your ass.”

Girl chuckled. It worked. Picture of always composed and cold Master Nathan drooling over her body was too absurd and funny. Vico smiled. Old man was sure of her, if he sent her through catacombs, so there was no need to worry. Also he had to check how much last few month had toughened the birdie up. “I wonder if there's more about you than that pretty face of yours, birdie... How about you show me you are more than a pair of cute eyes and titties.”

Elle gave him the most insulted look possible. Vico barely restrained himself from kissing her pouting lips. “I'm being serious. I've got a task for you. Nothing you couldn't handle, I'm sure.”

“Oh really.” Girl crossed arms on her chest. There was no sane way she’d trust him with this one.

“There's a renegade rogue running loose, overstepping his boundaries. His name's Rick. Got a little gang of cutthroats gathered around him and now takes money from the citizens for passing through "his" territory north of the harbor. He's bribed a few Dhorn to look the other way, which in itself shows he's kind of talented. However, we cannot have him drag our name in the dirt. I want him dead.” Was that too much for her? Of course Vico will look after her just in case and will do it himself if she said no. But he hoped that Elle could do it without help. Life was hard and, bad for her, murders were making it easier. 

Princess winced. So that’s was the name of bastard that robbed and raped Josie, one of the kitchen girls, just the other day. Her expression visibly darkened. According to Josie there were a lot of other girls before her. “I know about him.”

Vico moved, letting Ellena go. That was his girl. Now he was sure she could handle it. “Be careful around him, birdie. I have warned you.”

Elle stretched her sore back and turned away. Finally she was free. And she still had to find Alfons. Right before disappearing in the labyrinths of Hideout she stopped and looked looked Vico straight in the eyes. She will make him respect her. Make him feel sorry. And make her city cleaner. “I will be careful.”


End file.
